Trivas
Category: Sith Members Category: Deceased Members Category: Force Sensitives Category: Former Sith Council Members Category: Nymean Biographies Summary Met'riv'aseinous (Trivas) was born in the year 19 BBY on the ice planet Csilla. He was trained by an exiled Jedi Knight turned Grey along with another Chiss, Jorell. The three of them were exiled from the Chiss Ascendancy and formed their own small empire. The apprentices overthrew their master and took over the rule. During a war of conquest, Jorell betrayed Trivas forcing him out into the rest of the Galaxy. Trivas came into contact with others there, Sith and Greys alike and together, they formed the new Sith Council to rally all Sith. After some time, they settled the planet of Ni'novia and organized a new empire. Through these resources, Trivas reconquered his old empire and expanded it into the Nymean Ascendancy. When war broke out against the Galactic Alliance, the Nymeans were hit hard. He led the Ni'novian Empire throughout the Galaxial War and through those hard times, but would not long survive the war. He was killed by Lucius Vos through the work of Siron just months after the end of the war, though his spirit did not leave until a year later. Background After the incidents surrounding Outbound Flight, Thrawn became aware of Force sensitives and kept a diligent eye out for them. His experience with Jorus C'boath caused him to believe that the Jedi were genuinely a threat to his people, the Chiss, so he was very wary of them. Due to the contact Thrawn had with Palpatine, he became to trust that the Sith path was one that offered more security for the Chiss. Just before the Clone Wars, a human Jedi Knight by the name of Elgon Mastal grew disillusioned with the stagnant Jedi Order. He sensed the growing Separatists movement would cause full scale war and tried to warn the Jedi. They ignored him and continued with their attempts to stop the results of this insurgency instead of dealing with the root of the problem. Mastal ambushed and killed a small group of Separatists six months before Geonisis. The Separatists were trying to illegally obtain weapons and military secrets when Mastal tracked them down and slaughtered all eight of them. The Jedi labeled Mastal a vigilante and he was exiled into the Unknown Regions. There, he stumbled upon a small scout force commanded by Thrawn. Seeing a powerful person that could aid the Chiss against attackers, Thrawn agreed to help Mastal settle secretly on Csilla. After altering his skin and hair color and putting implants into his eyes, Mastal was made to look like a Chiss. These surgeries placed Mastal under a great deal of pain and through it, the exiled Jedi began to warp and turn against his Jedi teachings. Just before he was exiled, Thrawn created a small base deep under the ice far from any other cities on Csilla. There, he allowed Mastal and a very small staff of trusted aides to operate as they saw fit. It was not long before Mastal found two suitable Chiss children to train. Early Years Met'riv'aseinous was born to a middle class family on Csilla in the year 19 BBY. Trivas was found to be Force sensitive when he was three years old. Before he really knew what was going on, Mastal arranged for his family to be in an accident and killed. Though the rest of the Chiss thought he died there, Trivas was rescued by Mastal and taken to be trained in the arts of the Jedi. A month later, Jorell, who was four at the time, was brought to train. Trivas never knew how he came to join Mastal and would never find out. From 16 to 8 BBY, Trivas and Jorell trained under Mastal. They had contact with Thrawn, but only rarely. Their teachings were a mix between Jedi and Dark Jedi philosophies and they both grew up to be practical in their use of the Force. Jorell tended to be more ruthless, but also was more powerful. Trivas tended to me more thoughtful and controlled. The two made a good team, each complemented the other's weaknesses. When Thrawn created the first branch of the Empire of the Hand, Mastal, Trivas, and Jorell help him expand and organize this new organization. Through this, the three gained much respect from the Chiss and Imperial warriors. Thrawn left the Unknown Regions around 8 ABY and was killed a year later. The Chiss felt uncomfortable with the presence of Force users on Csilla and the three were forced to leave. Several of the Chiss, especially those in the Empire of the Hand joined the three in forming their own empire. Nulvarl Empire Around 8 ABY, Mastal, along with thousands of Chiss supporters, quickly dominated several systems with the powerful Chiss technology. The takeovers were not violent since the populations welcomed the new order and security offered by Mastal. After the initial conquests were set up, Mastal established their capital on the planet of Nulvar and called the empire the Nulvarl Empire. As the months went by, more and more planets became wary of the growing faction. Three joined Mastal for protection against traditional enemies, but more gathered in opposition to them. Jorell and Trivas overthrow Mastal and take joint control of the Nulvarl Empire two years after being forced from Csilla. The revolution was brutal and costly, but in the end, all of Mastal's loyalists were defeated. The final duel between Mastal and his apprentices lasted two hours until the entire fortress was destroyed and the apprentices were victorious. From then to the year 16 ABY, the Nulvarl constantly prepared for war. Their economy was geared for making weapons and ships and their people were trained for combat. Slowly, systems around the Nulvarl System saw this and decided to join. One or two small wars were quickly won by the Nulvarl which further encouraged systems to join peacefully as member states rather than conquered systems. Also in 16 ABY, Trivas married his wife, Asela. The two had known each other since the exile from Chiss space and had fallen in love. Their wedding marked the high point of the cultural aspects of the Nulvarl Empire as it was turned into a large event and revived the peaceful aspects of the Nulvarl and their neighbors even if but for a little while. By then, the small collection of planets has grown to almost a dozen and were the most powerful of the nearby nations. On a scouting expedition, Trivas found a small Imperial garrison long abandoned after the Emperor's death. The soldiers, namely their captain, Repness, were quick to join the almost Imperial nature offered by the Nulvarl. After three months, the dual emperors sent Repness back to known space to gather more supporters and weapons. Upon returning, they introduced Imperial training methods, technology, and firepower to the relatively primitive planets there. This allowed the Nulvarians to better train and equip their soldiers against the hostiles gathered against them. In the year 23 ABY, a coalition of planets allied with the planet Areltsi declared war on the Nulvarl. The War of the Areltsi Coalition was a brutal war in which entire planets were razed and populations destroyed. For two years, the fighting escalated into a massive conflict that left hundreds of millions dead. In the middle of this war, Trivas' daughter Eliana was born in 24 ABY. She was sent to safety on Sterex and Trivas engineered false reports about her death at the hands of the Areltsi. During the Battle of Turlin, Jorell ordered the execution of over a million civilians on a captured planet, a move Trivas disagreed with. Despite Trivas' protests, the execution happened and the entire continent was burned from orbit. The Areltsi Coalition retaliated by conquering and killing three million inhabitants on the planet Stolin before it was liberated by Nulvarl forces. During the war, Trivas and Jorell continued to disagree on the manner in which the war should be conducted. Trivas urged caution, precision, and fair treatment of conquered peoples while Jorell was merciless, reckless, and slaughtered those he captured. The disagreements rose to a high point when Trivas ordered troops under his command to attack part of Jorell's personal guard who were raping and slaughtering civilians in a recently captured planet. Because of the disagreements, Jorell decided to overthrow Trivas and take direct command of the Nalvarl himself. This coup took place at the eve of a major offensive in the year 25 ABY while Trivas was preoccupied with organizing the attack. In one night, Jorell's forces moved against those who typically supported Trivas and killed over ten thousand on Nulvar alone. By the time Trivas knew what was happening, Jorell was in control of the military and the navy. Trivas realized that he could not win without causing the entire Nulvarl Empire to erupt in civil war and allowing the Areltsi to move in. He decided to leave with only a small frigate, the Incalculable and three hundred loyal followers. With those men was Captain Repness who was one of the few non-Chiss to ever gain Trivas' respect. Sith Council Organizing the Sith Shortly after being thrown out of his empire, Trivas felt a calling through the Force to find a confused and damaged Jedi who could not remember his own name. After helping the man, a new person emerged from the wrecked personality that once was Jedi. This man called himself Nyne and was aware of the teachings of the Sith. Until this point, Trivas had only experienced Dark Jedi ideals and teachings, never Sith. Nyne and Trivas went searching in the Incalculable for more information about the Sith for several months. During that time, they came upon others in their predicament. Ryric, the Grey Jedi gave much support to their cause. Rica and Larsid provided significant guidance as well as more knowledge of the Sith. Draco, Scyrone, and Kracor soon joined them and began training together to help all. Soon, the group was far to large to stay on the motley collection of ships they had been on. They decided to begin organizing followers who were sympathetic to the Empire or the Sith. They began taking over primitive or small moons or planets and bringing order and technology to them. Slowly, more Sith joined them and they formed the new Sith Council. After the Council was formed, Trivas stumbled upon an entirely separate order of Sith ran by the powerful Groznii and a circle of House Lords under him. There, he made several friends and even persuaded some of them to assist the fledgling Sith Council. For over a year, they all served together for mutual benefit and both factions prospered. Trivas remained with the Sith for some time, until he was forced to deal with his own past. For about two years he returned to his people and rallied what was left of the Empire of the Hand. Some opposed him, namely Baron Fel, but many joined him. For some of that time, he fought Jorell, but was defeated and driven out of Jorell's space. In the end of this period, Trivas had gained several planets and many followers. With a small fleet and thousands of troops, he returned to the Sith and helped them establish more territory. Obsidian Union When he returned, he was quickly elected back into his old position on the Council and even promoted to the rank of Vice Chancellor. Many things had changed in his absence. Unfortunately, Groznii's Order had become chaotic and disorganized. Newcomers were arrogant and openly disrespectful to their elders. In the end, in order to clamp down on the chaos, Groznii disbanded the Council and went mad. A brief but bloody civil war ensued and the surviving Council members were forced to flee and leave the madness behind. The surviving Sith reformed on several planets and created the Obsidian Union. Trivas joined them there and trained under Lord Raziel until attaining the highest rank an assassin could achieve. It was then that Trivas was given the name Abdiel by Lord Raziel in a secret ceremony. Sadly, the arrogance of Nefarious caused many to leave the Obsidian Union and seek refuge with the Sith Council or other places. Trivas left and rejoined his friends in the Council to avoid the tyranny there. Colonization of Ni'novia The Sith Council continued to prosper and even sent scouting missions to the planet Ni'novia for use as a capital planet. Soon, they claimed it as their new capital and became known as the Ni'novian Sith. Trivas established the fortress city of Nymenos in the icy northern regions of that planet. Despite his return to the Sith, Jorell decided to finish Trivas off once and for all. He ambushed a supply convoy and left a message for Trivas after taking the supplies. Trivas knew the meaning and returned to his homeplanet to contact Baron Fel. Despite his dislike for the Sith, Fel found himself supporting Trivas in trying to stop Jorell. Jorell managed to shoot down Trivas in an aerial ambush and fought a fierce duel with him. During this time, Jorell tried to eliminate Fel in an attack that ultimately failed with the help of the surviving Sith fighters. In the end, Trivas barely escaped with his life in a captured shuttle. Even though several Chiss were killed in the attack on Fel, the Chiss were wary of engaging in another war so soon after the Yuuzhan Vong War. Conquest of the Nulvarl Empire By launching an attack on Nirauan, Jorell declared war on the Ni'novian Sith and their forces. Through a series of bloody confrontations, Jorell managed to anger the Chiss. Trivas arranged a set of false signals that made Jorell believe a Chiss Ascendancy outpost was actually a Sith one. When he attacked and destroyed the outpost, the Ascendancy decided it was time to enter the war and finish Jorell off for good. Shortly after the entrance of the Ascendancy fleets, Jorell managed to capture Trivas causing several powerful Sith to come to his rescue. Eventually, the Sith managed to corner Jorell on a fortress planet and lay siege. Jorell was killed and Trivas was rescued. Despite the land victory and the death of Jorell, the Sith fleet was being overwhelmed. It was then that the Chiss arrived with a large force led by Baron Fel. Together, the Sith and the Chiss managed to defeat Jorell's remaining forces. Trivas used the Sith forces to conquer the rest of Jorell's empire, which had expanded greatly, and renamed it the Nymean Ascendancy. Galaxial War When the Galactic Alliance attacked the Ni'novian Sith Empire in the Galaxial War, Trivas went on several campaigns. Through this time, he has continued to lead the Sith in whatever capability possible. For a short time, he was the Executor of the Sith. Almost a year after fighting started, he realized that the Sith were ill equipped to fight against the well organized Galactic Alliance and their leader, Lucius Vos. To combat that, he gathered support and was elected Emperor of the Sith with the power to wage war and make the decisions needed in war. He fought on several fronts but spent most of his time organizing the war and assisting their allies in the Obsidian Union. In early 46 ABY, the War was coming to a climax as the Sith launched their final offensive aimed at Borleias, Ossus, and Bothawui. Trivas personally led the fleet attacking Bothawui. The end result of the Second Battle of Bothawui was a temporary truce between Trivas and Master Altor. That truce was later developed into the Treaty of Ruusan which ended the Galaxial War. Final Year Death While traveling on board his flagship with his apprentice Dradin Kitsch, Trivas was ambushed. For reasons unknown, he ordered the entire crew to land on a unnamed planet where they encountered a vicious army and an impenetrable darkness. Over the next few days, all 30,000 of the crew were killed and Trivas and Dradin were forced into a foreboding temple. There, the two were driven into a large arena by their enemies who revealed themselves to be ten powerful Force users using the Dark Side. Once in the arena, the two were confronted with the mangled and tortured Grand Master Vos and told to fight to the death. Rather than give in and be a pawn, Trivas resisted. Knowing that none of them would be allowed to escape alive, he killed his apprentice to allow his essence to escape into a cloned body on Kamino. Then, Trivas urged Vos to allow him to kill him while Vos killed Trivas. Instead of allowing himself to die with the Sith Lord, Vos blocked the blow and killed Trivas anyway. With a great explosion that hurled Vos back and damaged the entire arena, Trivas was killed. Their captors caught on to Trivas' plan after he killed Dradin and prevented him from sending his essence to a cloned body. Therefore, Trivas was killed and would not be able to take another body again. Rebirth Despite his death, Trivas' presence was still needed in the Galaxy to keep the fractured Ni'novian Republic alive. Lord Scyrone used his alchemy skills and summoned Trivas' spirit back from the netherworld. Even though he was able to contact the living world, Trivas was not able to take physical form any longer and remained a spirit. He spent the next few months working with various people, mainly his old friend Repness, to try to bring stability back to the Galaxy. One of his most troubling concerns was his inability to contact his daughter. Most of his focus was on trying to break through the inhibitions in order to offer advice to Eliana. Fight for Eliana When the Unification War erupted, Eliana sided with Siron and the Galactic Alliance. Trivas did not spend much of his time fighting but instead focused on training Jorelas to serve as his representative in the fight he knew was coming. In the last days of the war, Trivas arranged with Eritan to have the Nymeans join the campaign against Coruscant despite not having the legal power to do so. During the Coruscant Campaign, he assisted by linking all the Force users through battle meditation while S'Rai Dah used a Meditation Sphere to employ traditional battle meditation techniques. During the fighting on the surface of Coruscant, he went with Jorelas and fought to the best of his limited abilities. They reached Eliana's fortified position and teamed up with Vanya Wolfe to overwhelm them and kill her. Though the final shot was fired by Targ Seth Gul, they managed to kill her and Tavin who had been manipulating her. Once she was dead, Trivas focused much of his remaining energy into guiding her spirit to the clone banks on the Trivas which was in system. Redemption With the Unification War ended, Trivas and Jorelas focused on bringing Eliana back from the dark side. The process of undoing the twisting work done on her mind was so draining that it became difficult for Trivas to remain in the non-spiritual plane. After a month of his work, he found himself abandoning the dark side and embracing the light as the only way to save his daughter from permanent execution at the hands of the victorious governments. When his work was finished, his spirit faded away to become one with the Force forever thus ending his direct influence in the Galaxy. Biographical Information *Gender: Male *Height: 1.85 Meters *Weight: 79 Kilograms *Eye Color: Red *Hair Color: Bluish Black *Skin Color: Blue *Species: Chiss *Homeworld: Csilla